Neko's love
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yami a Japanese neko Prince is a slave caught in a war for his heart can he be saved from this life of torment?
1. Chapter 1

Neko love

a boy with lifeless crimson amethyst eyes sat on a large pillow next to a throne. the boy was unusual he had tri colored hair of blond lightning bolts an ebony base and crimson tips that faded to amethyst at the neck. a pair of black cat like ears, a tail and claws we're held flat to his head and body as the ruler of Lybia, Lord Ushio, held Yami's leash before locking Yami in place from Yami's many escape attempts. Yami clawed at the collar on his neck as Ushio roughly yanked his chain to make him stop. obediently Yami stopped as the spark before was stomped out but there was a reason his instincts were telling him that Egypt was at their door step in plain sight.

"let in the new slaves!" Ushio barked as twenty new slaves were brought in to the room but one stood out. he had the same style hair as Yami but tan skin and much healthier body than Yami's skinny as a bone body. Yami noticed that Ushio had that look in his eyes the look that changed Yami to a hybrid. Ushio motioned for the guards to bring the slave to him but the slave had a resilient streak Yami knew that was the first thing Ushio will take away. Ushio lifted the slaves head to look directly into his eyes before smirking "I think I found my new pet."

he spoke under his breath as the other dropped to the floor holding himself as the transformation took place. the slave then transformed into a panther with specks of ruby and blond in his black fur before returning to his human form but with the addition of a pair of ears a tail and claws just like Yami before collapsing from exhaustion. one of the guards placed the slave with Yami as Yami growled warningly to the guard as he took the other hybrid in his lap. a collar like his own was placed on the new hybrid as Ushio droned on about the war with Egypt before Yami fell asleep with the new hybrid in his lap.

crimson amethyst eyes opened slowly seeing as he was once again left in the throne room. sitting up a pair of arms pulled him back down into a warm chest looking over his shoulder he saw the other hybrid in a peaceful sleep. gently Yami woke up the other as ruby eyes gazed at him "it's time to eat." Yami said in a quiet voice but loud enough that the other could hear. the other nodded as two guards took the leads and one of them yanked Yami up to stand and to follow him as he started walking at a fast pace with Yami trying to keep up without transforming. they soon enter a room split in half as they were thrown inside the other hybrid was confused until Yami explained "we fight for our food but first they must get us to like pure human blood it is why I am so thin because I am starved to the point I will eat anything that is moving in my panther form this is just one of the things they will take from you." Yami then transformed into a very hungry panther as the door opened to the arena and Yami started to kill for his next meal. their were a total of fifteen men and it only took a half an hour to kill them all. as a reward a large deer was placed in Yami's cage as the younger male ate the food before saving some for later.

a small cub was then placed with Atem falling asleep on his lap to wait for his mother to give him some food he earned. Atem smirked as he watched Yami undress covering the little one's eyes so not to scar him for life as Yami took the blood soaked clothes to the fire burning them as he scooped up the cub. "I know you are not a slave Atem I can tell by your scent that you are of higher rank in the Egyptian army. the weakest point for Ushio is exotic looks and money it is how I lost my place as Prince of Japan to the whore of Lybia that I am now.

my father never wanted me in the first place since I am the youngest of the family as well as the only freak. when Ushio came asking my father for my hand I was wed in a week then shipped off with Ushio as his wife. but to me I was his slave only ment to please him with an heir to his kingdom unfortunately he casted that spell while I was carrying the child and this is his result a child that will never be fully his." hearing the guards Yami clutched his baby tighter in his arms as his instinct to protect his young clawed at his mind Atem walked over behind Yami wrapping his arms around the shaking teen. "it is why I got captured." Atem whispered in Yami's ear sending a shiver down his spine as Ushio opened the door then shadows enveloped all four of them before reseating back as they were now in the Egyptian capital in the palace throne room. Yami swayed before falling into Atem as said person scooped up Yami and the baby. Atem carried the sleeping males to his throne placing them on it as their clothes changed to Princes of Egypt while Atem's to Pharaoh. a priest in blue walked up to Atem chuckling at the agitated tail swaying angrily behind him as his ears stood straight fire burned in Atem's eyes to the man down below being held by the guards. "I see you found the Prince, cousin, along with his so called master. nice tail by the way is it permanent?"

"yes it is it could of only been removed a few hours after it was cast but once that window was closed it became permanent." Atem said as his ears twitched in irritation and anger how Seth was getting a kick out of this. "take this filth to the dungeon no food until his trial. Seth get Jono and let him help Prince Yami get settled in my chambers along with a crib for the kit in his arms." Seth looked at Atem when the unknown term popped up. "the child in his arms." Atem said rolling his eyes like it was obvious. Jono came up bowing to the Pharaoh before walking over to the throne picking up Yami and the child and taking them to the Pharaoh's chambers.

line line line

hi ladies and gents just to let you know there is a poll for my stories it will end half way in August or September and I will do the one with the most votes so please vote and review my stories if you happen to read them

well that's all folks {guess who that is and you may get another story with the update but leave a genera or a prompt for me so I can do it.}

here's the hint: toons


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
